Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance
by TheocRayne15
Summary: This is a reboot of my whole series because I've always felt I rushed part of it. Story: Mal realizes that when she was on the isle a lot of things was taken from her and now that she lives in the school. Things are going to get complicated for her and friends.
1. Chapter 1

_Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance..._

 _By_

 _The OcRayne15_

 _ **Author's Notes: Jevon, Lala, Anthony who was Aimee, Hanna and Olivia are belong to other people who if you read the other stories you know who you are. Maddox and Jordan belong to me as well as Jullius, Julliet and Mr. Drake.**_

 _Mal could be good which means not hurt people for pure satifaction but at the same point have an edge to not take crap from anyone. It was the start of junior year and she looked at the ring on her finger then a big smile crept up on her face. Being good means that feeling what love is a lot easier and it warms her heart so much that it's better then what she used to feel._

 _She heard the door open and dressed from head to toe in her trademark blue garments was Evie. Mal looked at the wooden ring which she hasn't wore in such a long time and it only meant one person which meant it wasn't Doug that she was sort of seeing._

 _"What's that ring doing back on your finger?" Mal asked and Evie replied with, "It's fits, it's not like Doug and I anymore." Evie walked to her bed and sat down as Mal sat across from her, this was new territory because she never actually listen to realtionship problems and so she was going to wing it._

 _"Doug took me to this great party with his family and Jay was there to make sure I was okay. I felt so out of place there and I should have had fun but then I just look in my purse then I found the ring. I put it on and..." Evie said and Mal asked, "What?"_

 _"I miss my ex really bad and I know that I messed it up, I should have told him that it doesn't matter if he could take over the throne at Pride Rock..." Evie said and Mal replied, "Evie your a different person."_

 _"I know! I knew right there that I loved him and now I just have Doug." Evie said and Mal walked over to her friend. "You have Ben, Jay, Carlos, Dude especialy when you give him belly rubs, Lonnie and Jane like you but most of all you have Me." Mal told her friend and added, "Evie don't settle you are way more worth it."_

 _Evie-_

 _(Sings)_

 _Never knew what love is_

 _Thought it was Joke._

 _When we lived in the isle always so broke._

 _Mal-_

 _Now we know what we missed._

 _When Ben and I kissed._

 _You could have more but just don't buy..._

 _In the thing you get._

 _Open yoru heart and just bet..._

 _You might like what you see._

 _Evie-_

 _Last time I open_

 _The door just Slam_

 _My heart was dammed_

 _Mal-_

 _You could have it._

 _Hands around your waist._

 _A kiss you could taste._

 _Evie-_

 _Every ending something begins._

 _What I did was such sin?_

 _Mal_

 _You need a second chance._

 _To have a slow dance..._

 _How he coudl twirl you around._

 _How you can't hear sound_

 _When you look into his face._

 _You won't see a place..._

 _Evie-_

 _If I open my Heart!_

 _Evie closed her eyes and remember there first kiss then turned to Mal to say, "I miss him."_

 _Mal wrapped her arms around her friend's waist to comfort her and whispered, "Anything is possible Evie just don't settie."_

 _ **Author's Notes part Deux:**_

 _ **I wanted to do the reboot because I always felt I rushed part of the whole series so now this is a second chance..The whole story will be finish by the end of the year.**_


	2. Wolves

_**Sometimes Goodbye is a second chance**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **The OcRayne15**_

 _ **Part Two**_

 _ **"Mal your eyes are glowing..." Evie said and Mal looked in the mirror to see this then looked out to the forest for some reason she believed that's where it came from...**_

 _ **Looking up at the window was two Wolves on all fours looking at her. She was caught in a stare down and then they disappear into the woods.**_

 _ **She go this horrible feeling it has something to do with her mother. Evie walked over and saw the same thing Mal did then asked, "What are Wolves doing here?" Evie asked and Mal answered Evie back with, "Those aren't regular Wolves, those are Big Bad Wolf's pact..." Mal said and Evie responded, "Oh boy..." However Mal and Evie had nothing to worry about because someone was waiting for them.**_

 _ **The Wolves began to run back to base and then all of a sudden a woman with Leopard clothing stood before them. They growl and the woman did the same as well.**_

 _ **Then a tall man with a hat, cane in a nice press suit appeared then said, "Now you overgrown dogs wasn't scouting the school now..." The son of Doctor Faceill said and the woman was named Lala daughter of Queen La. THe Wolves transform into human and the one on the left asked, "What business is it of yours?"**_

 _ **"You see we have friends there and they have made that place home so we're like a security system. You boys should not come around here..." Anthony said and the Wolves laughed as Jevon whose eyes was as Green as Mal walked behind them... "I love seeing this part..." Anthony said and he bursts out laughing as Jevon took care of both Wolves as they would blasted through the air.**_

 _ **As the two watched the Wolves fly, it was Jevon who said, "You see what happens when you get fresh air in the morning."**_

 _ **"I wanted to fight." Lala said and Anthony added, "Don't worry we're be fighting soon because there's more of them bastards around here..." Jevon looked back for a second then played with his Wooden ring and Anthony looked at him to say, "I will get you to Evie, give it time..."**_

 _ **Evie really looked outside because she felt someone was there and Mal was more concerned about a Purple light flashing when the Wolves went flying...**_

 _ **"The Wolves are gone..." Evie said and Mal asked, "Stay here I have to see Ben...From one place to another, take me to Belle's Son...Let it be Done..."**_


	3. More to the story

_Sometimes Goodbye is a second Chance_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Three_

 _Mal was transported to where Ben was and he was getting dressed after a workout right in the middle of the locker room. Mal quickly left and the King knew she was more embrassed that so many men would shirtless. Chad laughed as well as the others but enjoyed having a female visitor._

 _"Who is that purple haired beauty?" the son of Rapunzel asked and Ben responded, "That's my girlfriend, Mal." "And you have a great taste." Maddox quickly rebuttal and then Ben got dressed._

 _As Mal waited, Ben came out laughing and she gave him playful slaps with a little sting too it._

 _"Are you okay?" He asked concerned because she used her powers to find him. "How long did it take for fairy Godmother to put the barrier back up?" Mal asked and Ben thought about it. "Five minutes, why?" Ben asked and Mal replied, "Ben I saw Big Bad's Wolves then I saw a purple light that made them fly away."_

 _"Mal your mother is seal up and can't get out." Ben said and Mal answered back, "I know but that's five minutes Ben, who knows what could have escaped?"_

 _Anthony, Jevon and Lala walked back to the nearby town ready to go back to there hideout._

 _"They been circling the school for the longest time." Jevon said and Anthony replied, "This Drasigo is in ruins but ever since we made our appearance, they haven't come back here..."_

 _Anthony stopped and saw a very tall man who was the military of this town. "I saw a light." he said and Jevon responded, "THey would scouting the school again, ever since we've beaten them back they been looking to make Wolves."_

 _"Our king has left for a while and the people have notice that things have change here ever since your arrival several months aga, they have notice but they need there Queen and that's your sister." HE said and Hanna daughter of Prince Hans._

 _"Couldn't we just go up there and tell them? We've done nothing wrong." Hanna said and Olivia added, "I don't want to go because mother is out there still..."_

 _"You killed there food source, what do you expect?." Ruby said and Lala responded sarcastically, "Ruby your genius."_

 _"Everyone no fighting but I have money on you Lala." Anthony said to her and Jevon added, "Hanna has a point we didn't do nothing."_

 _"Are you saying this because you want Evie or you are actually thinking straight because the pack with attack one way or another." Ruby inquire and Lala replied, "And the obvious is pointed out..."_

 _"Let's think about this..." Anthony said trying to interrupt another fight and then walk to Jevon to say to him, "You would meant to be here, trust me. Our daddies found us useless and kicked us out when the four was chosen to come to the school but we've proven to have a lot of worth and it's only going to continue. " Anthony told him and as he turned back, he saw the stars in his hand which would at four. "It's okay I understand my time will come..."_

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Olivia is the daughter of Mother Gothel_


	4. Long Chapter

_**Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **The OcRayne15**_

 _ **Part Four**_

 _ **Author's notes: THIS WILL BE A LONG CHAPTER**_

 _ **This is a reboot so everything that happened in the first series doesn't effect this one.**_

 _ **At this point of the story, Evie hasn't discovered Jevon is here from the isle, Mal doesn't know about Drasigo yet and most of all the Doctor Ferticlli offspring is a guy no longer Aimee, but Anthony. Grace, Christy, Max and Reese haven't shown up while Mr. Drake has been bumped back.**_

 _ **Garrett is coming!**_

 _"I don't like Chad and he doesn't like me... Mother I am not going to throw myself at Ben again because he obviously has made it clear that he loves...Good-bye mother..." Audrey said and hung up then just sat down as she had an awful Summer._

 _She couldn't believe how vain Chad was but couldn't forget that wonderful kiss she shared with Jay before leaving. She didn't tell me him about calling her or anything and thought that was rude of her to do that._

 _"Audrey..." Jay said and Audrey stood up with a smile then said, "I've been wanting to see you Jay." "You had all Summer..." Jay reminded Audrey and she responded, "I've changed and I want to say...I'm sorry for doing that. It wasn't a Princess thing to do since that was a really good kiss and I can't think of anything else but you" Jay actually appericate that but didn't let on. "No sweat." Jay said to her and Audrey responded, "Listen we're pair up for Shakespere so..."_

 _"I could meet you somewhere..." Jay said and Audrey responded, "You know where to find me..." There lips collide again and everyone saw including Chad..._

 _ **That Night**_

There would several men and women surrounding a fire as Jullius who is the name of the Big Bad Wolf walk in the middle then was greeted with a slew of howls.

Scarlet walked through the crowd of the pack wearing a shredded red dress and red boots, she kissed Jullius soundly with passion that made the whole pack howl.

 _Scarlet-_

 _(Sings)_

 _We all stray.._

 _Now look at us today._

 _We are family who plays by no rules..._

 _Julius-_

 _(Sings)_

 _We made it cool._

 _We fight as one._

 _When it's said and done._

 _Scarlet/Jullius-_

 _We'll come from the darkness_

 _We are label as heartness._

 _One thing we have to do..._

 _Pack Sings-_

 _Kill Mal..._

 _Jullius-_

 _She made her mother take one final bow._

 _Beware._

 _Take care._

 _Scarlet-_

 _Remember she's just a 16 year old._

 _Her blood doesn't run very cold._

 _Beware_

 _You should care._

 _Julius-_

 _Your beta family wanna us dead._

 _They would have been happy with our heads._

 _We refuse Malificent._

 _She killed our pack._

 _We could never go back._

 _Scarlet-_

 _She wanted my Jullius with that bratty kid._

 _We scurried around and we fear._

 _Now that mommy is gone._

 _We will storm the gates._

 _The little girl has seal her fate.._

 _Pack-_

 _Beware._

 _Take care!_

 _Julius and Scarlet kissed each other sweetly then he said, "It was never out of the good of that evil bitch's heart she made you see the light. However you all ready saw it my love and then she try to have her daughter... I mean I am three years older then her but you would always my heart and didn't mind straying from the path."_

 _"And I do it again." Scarlet said and one of the pack yelled, "How do we storm the castle?!" Pack member yelled and Jullius smirk then said, "It's easy...Very simple...We take one city hostage and the king willl come...Mal will be right behind him. However let's play a game..." They brought out the former henchmen of Malficent and said, "Let's see how quick we could make them beg.." The pack shifted and then Henchmen would fuck!_

 _ **Two Days Later**_

 _Ruby was outside waiting for her parent's pack to make a move to get killed. She has so many plans including making king Ben her mate, the beast passed on part of his curse and there's the instinct of a Wolf.. She will lead the Wolves to a better life then having them hide in cave but to be out in the world._

 _The flaw to her plan just walked into town as Evie exit the car with Jay right behind her and three Wolves in human form. Jevon was right there and those three lounge at Evie._

 _An Energy ball from Jevon knock them on their ass. Jay tackle Evie to the ground to protect her and Ruby growled at Jevon as she was about to attack, it was Lala who slammed and pinned her to the ground._

 _Ruby fled and ran to her pack behind her parents who would pissed. Evie hadn't seen Jevon ever since being on the isle and ran to him with Jay in tow, they met each other with a kiss._

 _"You're here just when I need you the most." They kissed again and again. "Wait what are you doing here? Anthony!" Eve grace the medcine man a hug then Lala, Hanna and Olivia._

 _"How did you get here?" Jay asked and Jevon responded, "You have to leave because the pack has been circling here as well as Auradon Prep."_

 _"Mal was right about the WOlves, you would there that day..." Evie said and added, "How do you know magic?"_

 _THe driver insisted they all come with him and Lala told him to go she will protect Hanna and Olivia as the Captain gave ANthony and Jevon his word that he will as well. He rushed them to safety and they all pile into the Limosuine._

 _The driver called ahead to King Ben told Mal what had happened._

 _As they all got out, Mal checked to see everyone is okay and Jevon with Anthony came out. Mal introduce everyone and Evie told them that Jevon save them. "Wait you know magic!" Mal yelled and Jevon responded, "Of course, I'm your half-brother."_

 _"What?!" Evie and Mal yelled._

 _"Well we have to discuss, family God mother will see you all as well as my father..." King Ben said and Anthony replied, "Your daddy wouldn't happened to be the Beast, would he?" Ben shook his head and Jevon responded, "Don't worry I'm sure it will go well."_

 _Evie gave him a look and said, "You never told me about who your mother is?"_

 _Evie gave a very angry look and Anthony told her, "Evie you still are Evil Queen's daughter, please don't kill him." She walked away from him in a huff and Mal eyes shimmered as she gave a dirter look then left. King Ben ushered them all upstairs._

 _ **Drasigo**_

 _The Wolves crept back in with Ruby in front as the soliders stood tall with Lala protecting the kids, a ray of light came and four people dropped down with modern clothes..._


	5. Once upon a time

_Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance_

 _By_

 _TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Five_

 _Author's Notes:_ _ **Regina belongs to Auaron and her storyline takes place in season three...**_

 _This happened 20 minutes before the last chapter._

 _Mal was going to see her boyfriend and knocked on the door of his room. "Where is everyone?" King Ben asked and Mal responded, "Evie needed new fabrics, Jay wanted to play bodyguard and Carlos is chasing Dude somewhere while Jane sits giving him those eyes."_

 _King Ben wanted to know what that meant but had an idea and they engage in a very warm embrace. "So I think we need some alone time but first I have to meet the new History life skills teacher, do you want to come with me?' King Ben asked and Mal then brought him for a kiss._

 _"Now let's meet her..." Mal said and it's never a dull moment with those two._

 _So they walked to Fairy Godmother's and then opened the door to see a rather tall woman with shoulder length hair._

 _"King Ben this is the new teacher Miss Regina she will be teaching History Life skills." Fairy Godmother said and Mal was suspicious of her._

 _"It's very nice to meet you." King Ben said and Miss Regina responded in the same way. "I swear I know you from somewhere." Mal said to the woman and Miss Regina replied back. "I know you are the daughter of Malficient and made her a very small Lizard saving everyone."_

 _Mal like the acknowledgement and King Ben picked up on the tension._

 _"Where do you come to us from again?" King Ben asked and Regina responded, "A realm called Storybrook outside of the Unitied States Of Auardon." "There's a lot of realms outside of here but if Fairy Godmother believes you are qulify then welcome..." King Ben said to her but Regina knew he had suspicious..._

 _Mal then had a random thought, "_ _ **Evie would know who she is..." Mal and King Ben took there leave**_

 _Regina was starting her life over after giving Henry up to Emma but there was something more here that brought her to this place._

 _"Thank you Fairy Godmother for letting me teach..." Miss Regina said and Fairy Godmother responded, "Mal and her friends change everything as they save Auardon as well as change the children's outlook on life. You are reform and from what I see ..."_

 _"...Thank you..." Regina interrupted to not talk about it._

 _Mal was walking with King Ben and she said, "I know her from somewhere Ben..."_

 _"Where?" King Ben asked and Mal responded, "It's like on the tip of my tongue..."_

 _"When you know tell me especially with the Wolves hanging around? I will asked my pops about her after we have some time together..." King Ben told Mal and so after ten minutes they got a call from the driver..._

 _ **Present**_

 _Jevon and Anthony told everyone in the room what had happened at Drasigo as everyone listened intently. Mal wanted to know how Jevon and her are related, Evie wanted to know why Jevon never told her who he was. . Anthony told him the rightful Queen is the daughter of Dragons and the Captain said it was Mal._

 _"Let me get this straight, my mother was with SCAR!" Mal said and Jevon responded, "She wanted a son without doing anything and he needed protection. I was a baraging chip."_

 _"I'm Princess of a town of mortals...Dragons like me...My dad left the town to get picked off." Mal said to them and King Ben told everyone in the room. "You two will be allowed to go to school here as well as the others since you save Evie and Jay..." King Ben told them and Fairy Godmother responded, "I agree. Jevon, where did you get the scar from?"_

 _Jevon told them about how Scar did it as punishment for not listening to him and it nearly killed him. "The Wolves might still be there, can we go back?" Anthony asked and King Ben said that was okay._

 _Jevon as well as Anthony are excused with Mal since it is her town. As they left, Evie called out for Jevon and asked he was about to go to her, she turned to see Miss Regina..._

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **What is the baddest witch of storybrook really doing in Auardon?**_


	6. Mal's frustation

_**Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcrayne15**_

 _ **Part Six**_

 _ **Two Days Later...**_

 _Mal stepped onto Drasigo where two days beforehand she had a fight with the Wolves._

 _All this new information about her life put her mind into overload and was hiding out in Drasigo for a couple of days. She was taken resident in the castle that was her birth right._

 _She was strolling around the first floor of three and couldn't believe her father abandon this place. She saw pictures of what it once was and as she looked outside was pissed. It looked like the Isle and in a use of her power she destroy a room then another. She had to let it out because she could have done something so this land didn't turn out like this._

 _The purple haired Princess sat down and looked up to see Ben right in front of her._

 _"I'm looking for the newly appointed Princess of Drasigo, she has beautiful green eyes and Purple hair." King Ben said and Mal smiled slightly. "Thank you." Mal said and King Ben responded, " For what?"_

 _"Giving me time to take this all in." Mal said and added, "I have siblings too..."_

 _"Our new visitor, the one named Reese seems to love numbers and reading laws. She found out your father stashed millions of Jewlery in another location." King Ben said and Mal was speechless once again. "So he was a thief too and another thing my mother hid from me."_

 _Ben saw her take that in which led to his next question, he asked, "Have you had a chance to talk to your siblings?"_

 _"My half-sister who we share the same father wants his head and we have the same taste in clothing. Jevon and me haven't really had sibling bonding because I think he's not happy that our mother focused all her attention onto me, oh lucky me." Mal said to Ben and he asked, "Evie has been avoiding Miss Regina"_

 _"Is it possible?" Mal asked concerning the real identity of Miss Regina_

 _"Apprently Miss Regina comes from Story brooke where she cursed the whole town but fairy Godmother has seen she has redeem herself. The town was going to be cursed again and she sacrfice her son's memories of her, so he could have a good life with the mother who gave birth to him. She told Fairy Godmother this and I feel she has learned from her past, she could be a valuable teacher." King Ben told Mal and she responded, "Techically she's her mother."_

 _Mal wanted to know more about MIss Regina but then Christy came down._

 _"Our father is a deadbeat King and parent." Christy walked downstairs and saw the rooms blown. "Sis if you want to destroy things, why didn't you wake me up?" Christy asked and Mal enjoyed someone who could respect such chaos._

 _"It was spur of the moment." Mal said and Christy responded with, "Where's Blue? "_

 _Christy meant Evie who she totally adores and has all ready mark her as family._

 _"Ben I love your land especially the fresh air..." Christy told him then King Ben smile at this and added, "You are the perfect mate for Mal and next to Max your hot which means very good looking." Christy went back to her room talking about waking up her sister of sorts Grace, her mother Reese and boyfriend Max._

 _"They are going to help here Since Fairy Godmother said they have enough credits to pass. Do you want stay so we could drive back to school together? Actually, I have a better idea." Ben said and clapped his hands._

 _"Have you ever rode a motorcycle?" Ben asked and Mal responded, "Actually I have."_

 _The king shown his Princess, a motorcycle in purple and told her that, "You're a princess of Dragons that means when you arrive into Drasigo you must make an enterence." Mal became teary eye and gave Ben a kiss because this man really gets her. "Your crying..." Ben said and Mal responded, "I'm not...You get me...Thank you..." Christy, Grace and Max all would at awe about the gift._

 _"This looks like a Kawasaki street racing motorcycle..." Max said and Mal responded, "A what?" He explains that it's a type of motorcycle that was famous in his realm. "Actually it's a 2012 model." Ben told him and Max looked at Mal, "Mal if you don't married him then..." Max said and all three girls hit him at the same time._

 _"I have to go to the school and look over a few things, may I catch a ride with you? Behave children and son-in-law to be." Reese said and King Ben gesture for her to get in first._

 _Mal kissed Ben and he deapart with Reese. Mal took her phone and send pictures of the Motorcycle to Evie knowing she will take a look at it when she wakes up._

 _"When the men in my family gave motorcycles to there women it was a show of respect, it was there way of saying I want you to ride with me and if you ride alone for a while that I trust you're coming home." Max said and Mal responded, "You have a very interesting family..."_

 _"It stinks that three/fourths of them are in jail." Max said and Christy asked for them to go somewhere becuase she wanted to talk to her sister so Max and Grace left._

 _" "Have you been having nightmares?" Christy asked and Mal shook her head yes. "About the people in the black cloaks?" Christy asked and Mal shook her head again._

 _"You know from what You told me about your mother, I have a theory..." Christy said to Mal and went on by saying, "What if your mother knew something big that was going to happened and that's why she needed the wand? I mean yes destory Auradon is a bad thing; What if she knew something more about Drasigo? Villains look for power and world domination but this is a birth right, why would she not tell you about this when she were have easy access to hyrbid Dragons?"_

 _In the Limosuine..._

 _"Christy's parents are here..." Reese said and King Ben responded, "It's hard to believe you are not her mother Miss. Reese because you act like one."_

 _"I adopted and taught her what it means to fight for those who can't. Mal said that Malificent gave birth to both her and Jevon but toss him aside for Scar to raise." Reese said and King Ben responded, "That's correct."_

 _"Why? If I am Malificent, i would have two children to raise to see it my way, I could pit them against each other or God knows what. Why just raise Mal?" Reese asked and King Ben noted, "It's amazing how you could understand the evil mind."_

 _"I was a lawyer for 15 years and believe me your higness, I have met minds that make Malificent look like a baby Dragon." Reese told Ben._

 _AUTHORS NOTES: Regina mills and storybrooke belongs to one life to live_


	7. Families

_Sometimes Goodbye is a second chance_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part seven_

 _Mal couldn't believe that things were good and as she parked her motorcycle and looked at the time again; She realize that class was in 20 minutes and had time to kill. The purple haired descendant of Malificent remember what Max had said about her having this gift and even meant more to Mal. She walked down the hall and turned the corner to find Jevon with Anthony..._

 _"Hello Princess..." Anthony said as he bowed and Mal snickered then stopped to see Jevon sitting there. "I think you two should talk and I should find my class." Mal wanted to talk to her brother about everything._

 _"Hi." Mal said and Jevon asked, "How are you?" Mal had no words to explain how it felt to know she has a brother. "Listen I've been thinking and Anthony has been talking to me. You didn't know about me thanks to Mom and I just can't hate you. I mean I resent you but can't hate you at all." Jevon told her and Mal responded back, "I wish you were have told me."_

 _"Because of the isle we didn't have our powers, our eyes could glow and that's it but I could show you things we could do. We are half-dragons and that means we could transform as well as fight. There are parts of your body which if you use, it could make you very hard to hurt." Jevon said and Mal asked, "Seriously?"_

 _"Being away from the isle, I've understood what I could do and I could show you. Everytime I protected Evie I only tapped into a little bit of it." Jevon said and motion Mal to come around the corner as he opened her hand. He open up his palm and surge of purple energy came out of them both. Mal felt the sting and so did Jevon. "It's a lot." Jevon said and Mal responded, "It's...I don't even have the words for it."_

 _"I have to talk to Evie, I have to tell you something Mal and that's a Dragon is only powerful when they have something to fight for. We could fight because we are fierece till the end" Jevon said and Mal took that in._

 _Evie was standing in front of Regina's door and knocked on it._

 _"Come in Evie." Regina said and Evie walked in to see a a version of her mother. "I just thought we should talk." Evie said and Regina gesture for her to sit. "I have so many questions..." Evie said and Regina responded back, "I hope my answers are sufficent..." "How are you so different from the mother who raised me?" Evie asked and Regina took a moment then said, "Make no mistake Evie there's simlairities but it was Henry who made a hero out of me and I had to leave him or the curse that I had created in Story brook would have hurt him."_

 _"You chose Henry over your happiness. Wow." Evie said and asked, "Why come here? Why not go back to the enchanted forest?" "Somehow I was meant to be here and I haven't figured it out yet..." Regina said and Evie then answered back, "I could help you get an answer if you want."_

 _Regina would love that but she was going to be a teacher and stressed to Evie about being under a watchful eye so she can't show favortism. "I will work so hard and you could do whatever it takes to show you don't favorite me higher. However I could do it on my own." Evie told her and Regina like that she would do that. "I said you can't help me and you should not try." Regina said and Evie responded, "Fine I won't go to the libary and see what I could discover about your curse.." The formerly Evil Queen played along with this as Evie left and somehow she saw something in her maybe a little of herself. However, it would have helped if Evie actually asked more details._

 _Evie walked around the corner and ran into Jevon.._

 _"Hi." Evie greeted him and he responded back the same, "I miss waiting for you for hours to get dress and it's instinct that I have to protect you." Jevon said and Evie responded, "Maybe I don't need your protection and I could fend for myself."_

 _"Ay...However it doesn't hurt for time to time to have someone watch over you..." Jevon said and Evie gave him a series of kisses. Hanna walked up to the both of them and said, "Come quick, it's about Olivia..."_


	8. Heartbreak decision and announcement

_Sometimes Goodbye is a second chance_

 _By_

 _TheOcrAyne15_

 _Part Eight_

 _I want to make the announcement which pains me to do this and I can't believe I'm going to say this...The story has run it's course in the setting of the movie and so in May I will do a new story with Jevon(Thank you Lily)...It will be a full crossover with Once Upon A Time and it will be an alter universe of the story._

 _Mal will be Malificent's daughter like in the Once Upon a tIme Universe like how Lily came to that world. She will basically be living with Emma when Henry comes..._

 _Henry and Evie will be Regina's children as Evie will be bilogical which I will explain but Henry adopted...Evie and Mal will be rivals at first and like the series Jevon will play a big part..._

 _May 2016..._


End file.
